Lady en de Vagebond II: Rakkers Avontuur
Lady en de Vagebond II: Rakkers Avontuur is een film uit 2001 en het vervolg op Lady en de Vagebond (1955) met het hondje Rakker in de hoofdrol Verhaal Op 2 juli 1911 twee dagen voor Onafhankelijkheidsdag keren, Jim en Lieverd samen met Lady, Vagebond en hun vier puppy's, terug van een wandeling van het park. Onder de puppy's zit Rakker de wildste en lastigste pup van Lady en Vagebond. Hij en de nu tweejarige Jim Jr. beginnen te spelen, met Jims hoed. Kort erna krijgt Rakker een bad van Jim, tot grote ergernis van de pup. Nadat Rakker uit bad komt springt hij uit het raam achter een bal aan, die Jim Jr. heeft weggegooid. Een paar seconden later komt Rakker met de bal in zijn bek terug binnen, helaas zijn Rakkers poten modderig als hij in de woonkamer arriveert, waarna het hondje bovendien, nog rommel maakt wat Jim kwaad maakt waardoor de pup aan de ketting van hondenhuis wordt vastgemaakt, als straf. Lady en Vagebond zijn niet gediend van Rakkers gedrag, waarna Lady aan Vagebond voorstelt om met Rakker te gaan praten, in een poging de pup wat te kalmeren. Vagebond gaat vervolgens met een etensbak vol eten naar zijn zoon, maar Rakker weigert het voer op te eten. Vervolgens probeert Vagebond, aan Rakker uit te leggen dat je als huisdier aan bepaalde regels, moet gehoorzamen. Het hondje regeert hier op, door te zeggen dat hij een "wilde hond" wilt zijn en geen huishond wilt zijn, wat leid tot een ruzie tussen vader en zoon waarna Vagebond kwaad en geïrriteerd, terug naar binnen gaat. Een poosje later ziet Rakker een roedel straathonden, die de hondenvanger aan pesten zijn. Kort erna ontmoet hij Twinkel, die de pup een neusje geeft als bedankje om de hoed van de hondenvanger terug te geven aan haar. Na Twinkels vertrek, probeert Rakker zich te bevrijden van de ketting wat uiteindelijk lukt. Eenmaal vrij van de ketting gaat Rakker opzoek naar de roedel straathonden, die hij eerder zag. Na een korte zoektocht vindt Rakker Twinkel in een steegje en begint hij haar te volgen, waarna hij uitkomt op de schroothoop waar de roedel leeft. De pup ontmoet hun leider Boris kort erna, waarna hij een opdracht krijgt van Boris om te bewijzen dat hij bij de schroothonden hoort. De test van Boris bestaat eruit dat Rakker wat blikjes moet te stelen van Reggie, een gevaarlijke en agressieve hond. Rakker slaagt er bijna in om de blikjes te stelen zonder Reggie, wakker te maken maar dit mislukt waardoor Reggie de pup begint opjagen. Een paar minuten later verschijnt de hondenvanger, hij probeert Rakker te vangen maar mislukt, in plaats daarvan vangt hij Twinkel, maar Rakker bevrijd haar, waarna de man met zijn net tegen een lantarenpaal slaagt. Enkele seconden later raakt hij Reggie met zijn auto, waardoor het dier te versuft is om te reageren en een gemakkelijke prooi wordt voor de hondenvanger. De man schept Reggie op met het net waarna het arme dier, wordt afgevoerd naar het asiel. Twinkel bedankt Rakker vervolgens voor het redden van haar leven en Boris is onder de indruk, maar besluit Rakker nog een test te laten doen, voor het hondje zich officieel bij de schroothonden mag aansluiten. De schroothonden gaan wat later naar het park, waar Sparky een lid van Boris roedel, een overdreven verhaal verteld over Vagebond. Als het verhaal uit is komt Boris er boos tussen, en zegt dat Vagebond nooit gestorven is maar een huishond werd, om bij Lady (Rakkers moeder) te kunnen blijven. Als Boris later ziet dat Rakker zich krapt, op de zelfde manier als Vagebond deed, vraagt hij aan de pup of hij verwant is met Vagebond, waarop Rakker "nee" antwoord, waarna hij het hondje met de dood bedreigt als Rakker wel verwant zou zijn. Het volgende moment zien we Rakker op en treinspoor lopen, terwijl hij tegen zichzelf praat over het feit dat zijn vader er voor koos om het straathonden leven, achter zich te laten. Rakkers gepeins wordt onderbroken door Twinkel, die het hondje naar zijn familie vraagt. Twinkel verteld vervolgens tegen Rakker, dat ze ooit huishond was bij vijf verschillende families maar dat het nooit bleef duren, vanwege een allergie, verhuizing of een nieuwe baby waardoor ze haar telkens in de steek lieten. Ze vraagt kort erna om dit niet aan Boris te vertellen, omdat ze anders uit de roedel schroothonden gestoten zal worden. Een paar seconden later, verschijnt er een trein, waardoor de pups moeten rennen voor hun leven op een brug. Rakker weet bijna te ontsnappen maar een van zijn poten komt vast te zitten in een plank, van het spoor, Twinkel spurt als een pijl uit een boog om Rakker te redden, wat lukt maar beide komen in de rivier terecht. Ondertussen zijn Rakkers ouders en vrienden naar hem op zoek, en Vagebond denkt ondertussen dat zijn zoon is weggelopen omdat hij te streng voor Rakker was wat Vagebond erg betreurt. Rakker en Twinkel overleven hun val in de rivier, maar beseffen dat hun relatie is uitgegroeid tot een romance. De twee pups maken een wandeling in het maanlicht, waarna ze aankomen bij het restaurant van Tony, waar ze spaghetti krijgen en hun maaltijd vervolgens nogal rommelig opeten. Na nog een wandeling komen de twee pups in een straat terecht, waar Rakkers familie woont en merken de twee dat Rakker wordt gezocht. Rakker en Twinkel ontwijken hen. Kort erna is Twinkel boos op hem vanwege het feit, dat hij de straat verkiest, boven zijn gezin omdat Twinkel zelf ooit een huishond was. Op de picknick van vier juli bij Onafhankelijkheidsdag, komt Boris erachter dat Rakker de zoon is van Vagebond en om dit te kunnen aantonen, geeft Boris Rakker de opdracht om de kip van zijn familie te stelen. Rakker die vastbesloten is om zich te bewijzen als schroothond, doet dit ook waarna Rakker wordt achtervolgd door zijn vader. Vagebond confronteert zijn zoon, in een steegje en vraagt de pup om naar huis te komen. Een paar seconden later komt Boris aangelopen en er ontstaat een discussie tussen Vagebond en Boris. De discussie tussen de volwassen dieren stopt, wanneer Rakker uitvliegt en kiest om bij Boris te blijven. Boris is vervolgens dolblij om Vagebond verdrietig te zien.Vagebond legt dan verslagen uit aan Rakker, dat hij altijd welkom is thuis als hij er genoeg van heeft om een schroothond te zijn. Als Vagebond vertrokken is, verklaard Boris hem officieel tot schroothond, waarna Boris de pup zijn halsband van zijn nek verwijderd. Terwijl de roedel van Boris viert, dat Rakker nu een schroothond is, geeft Twinkel Rakker onder zijn voeten voor het achterlaten, van zijn gezin. Boris vraagt dan aan Rakker of hij een huishond, wilt zijn waarop de pup "nee" antwoord en geïrriteerd is, waarna hij er per ongeluk uitgefloept dat Twinkel graag een huishond zou zijn. Als reactie hierop, verband Boris Twinkel uit zijn roedel waarna ze verdrietig en boos vertrekt. Kort erna beseft Rakker zijn fout, en gaat Twinkel zoeken. Boris die nog steeds wraak wilt op Vagebond, zet een val wetend dat Rakker geen halsband meer draagt, waardoor de pup recht in de armen van de hondenvanger loopt en onmiddellijk wordt afgevoerd naar het asiel. Alleen en bang in de auto van de hondenvanger, beseft Rakker dat hij een enorme fout heeft gemaakt en realiseert hoe egoïstisch hij is geweest. Overwelfd door schuldgevoel, wenst Rakker dat hij thuis was bij zijn familie. Gelukkig voor Rakker, ziet Twinkel hem in de auto van de hondenvanger, waarop ze Rakkers ouders gaat waarschuwen. Aangekomen in het asiel, wordt Rakker bij Reggie in de kooi geplaatst, wat Rakker enorm bang maakt. Vagebond arriveert net op tijd, en slaagt erin Reggie te verslaan in een gevecht samen met Rakker. Nadat ze verlost zijn van Reggie, moeten ze het opnemen tegen de hondenvanger, maar het is Twinkel die hondenvanger uiteindelijk verslaat. Op weg naar huis verontschuldigt Vagebond zich, bij zijn zoon, waarna Rakker op zijn beurt vergiffenis vraagt aan zijn vader voor het weglopen bij hun familie. Terug op de schroothoop ziet Boris, dat Rakker is ontsnapt uit het asiel waarna Rakker zijn halsband komt oppikken, en met een goed gemikte trap Boris bedelft onder het afval. Boris vraagt nog hulp aan zijn roedel, maar ze luisteren niet, waarna de rest van de roedel vertrekt om een familie te zoeken. Terug thuis worden Vagebond, Twinkel en Rakker verwelkomt door de hele familie. Jim en Lieverd adopteren Twinkel, nadat Rakker hier via blafjes hen in die richting duwt. Tegen de laatste scène aan zien we dat Rakker, in bad wordt gestopt wat de pup helemaal niet leuk vindt, en zien we de voormalige roedel van Boris, bij hun nieuwe families. Hierna eindigt de film Liedjes *Welkom Op Het Platteland *Een Plek Zonder Hekken *Op De Vuilnisbelt *Is Dit Een Droom *Steeds Dichtbij Universum ar:النبيلة والشارد ٢: انطلاقة سهم da:Lady og Vagabonden 2: Vaks på eventyr en:Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure es:Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure fr:La Belle et le Clochard 2 : L'Appel de la Rue it:Lilli e il vagabondo II - Il cucciolo ribelle pl:Zakochany kundel II: Przygody Chapsa pt-br:A Dama e o Vagabundo 2: As Aventuras de Banzé ro:Doamna și Vagabondul 2: Moț cu peripeții ru:Леди и Бродяга 2: Приключения Шалуна zh:小姐与流浪汉2：狗儿逃家记 Categorie:Lady en de Vagebond II: Rakkers Avontuur